Proving Them Wrong
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: Roy was not invited to return to SmashBros and is thus upset. That is until he comes up with a plan, him and the other poor characters who didn't get to come back as in Mewtwo, Pichu, and Dr.Mario will team up and prove them all wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I you may know I'm pissed off by the fact that Roy isn't on Brawl or The other three characters as in Mewtwo, Pichu, or Dr. Mario for that matter it is wrong so that's why I made this story. Hope that the Roy fans out enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: It's okay

"Are you sure Roy I'm mean I don't to go"

"No no it's okay Marth you were invited no need for me to hold you back" Roy said with a fake smile trying to make Marth feel better

"Are you really sure Roy" Marth said with a huge bag around his shoulder

"Marth I said it's okay now go"

Marth look at Roy for a second who still had that fake smile knowing that Roy was pissed off inside. "Okay see ya" Opening the door "Man this sucks" He mumbled leaving out as he close the door behind him

Roy walked over to his dresser where he saw the paper Marth left. He walked over to pick it up "Hm" He said as he read

_Dear Marth,_

_I am proud to say that you have been re-invited to the Smash Bros Tournament being held at the formerly known Melee Mansion now the Brawl Mansion. We have more contestants, new stages, and more new exciting things. This will be the best tournament yet and I hope you can make it._

_Yours truly, Master Hand_

Roy sighed at the letter and put it back down on the dresser "I guess Marth left this" Roy said sadly as his true emotions came out, he didn't cry but he was hurt at the question: Why wouldn't Master Hand re-invite him? The question killed him. Shaking his head "I need to go outside and clear my head" He said to himself leaving outside.

"The Smash Bros Tournament will be broadcast for the time on pay-per-view" A Wire Frame said with a poster as Roy walked by

"Stupid Wire Frame" Roy said walking down the street "I can't believe it's going to be on pay-per-view and I'm not going to be there" Roy walked to a pond that had a tree a couple of yards away. He sat down under the tree looking at the clouds thinking about his time at the Melee Mansion

Flashback

"Winners of the team tournament for Smash Bros Roy and Marth" Master Hand said then giving Roy and Marth their trophies as the rest of the smashers cheered

"Thank you thank you, I could cry" Roy said goofily as Marth just shook his head

"Roy you idiot"

"I love you all" Roy said waving

"ROY'S OUR BOY! ROY'S OUR BOY!" The smashers cheered

End Flashback

"Roy's our boy Roy's our boy" Roy said to himself still in his flashback before an apple hit him in the face snapping him out of it "Ow" Roy said rubbing his head. Although Mewtwo won the singles tournament, winning the team tournament was still a great honor. He looked to see a yellow thing by the pond walked over to see the younger yellow mouse Pichu "Hey Pichu"

"Pichu" He said sadly

"What's wrong" Roy asked

"Pichu Pichu" Pichu said sad although Roy couldn't understand a single word

"Uh why aren't you at the smash bros tournament"

Shaking his head "Pichu" Now sadder

"I see" Roy didn't have to understand what Pichu said he understood clearly. He wasn't the only person or thing not re-invited to the Smash Bros Tournament.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise they will get longer. Please Review my Roy or Pichu friends. LWB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's Chapter 2 and by the way I still have hope that Roy and the rest will still join brawl, it's little hope but it's still hope. P.S the first line in Chapter 1 was suppose to say "Are you sure Roy I mean I don't have to go" Sorry for that.**

Chapter 2: Here's the Plan

"Pichu" Pichu said sadly putting his head down

"Uh don't worry Pichu" Trying to cheer Pichu up "We can-uh we can" Roy try to think of something but couldn't

"Pichu pi" Pichu said looking back down

"Pichu I'm sorry that you didn't get re-invited but there is other things we can do, you see I didn't get re-invited either"

Looking up in shock "Pichu"

"Yeah what you thought I was talking to you just for the hell of it, I mean come on if I was re-invited I would be long gone not here talking to a little yellow mouse"

"Pichu" Putting his head back down sadly

"I mean you're a cool little yellow mouse heh heh" Roy saw that he made Pichu sad from his comments "_What now" _Roy thought, sure there was a lot of things to do but nothing could compare to the Super Smash Bros Tournament. There was the action, the rush, the glory, THE CHICKS.

"Pichu pichu" Pichu try to snap Roy out of his thoughts "PICHU!" Pichu suddenly gave Roy a thunderbolt surely knocking him out his deep thoughts

"Ahhhh" Roy screamed through the thunderbolt then falling to the ground "Ow" He suddenly shot up and looked at Pichu with a death glare "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted

"Pichu pichu" Pichu said trying to explain but to no use as he saw the puzzle look on Roy's face "Pichu" He said giving up

"Well anyway before you shocked me half to death I thought of a plan"

"Pichu" Pichu asked confused

"That's right the one and only Roy has a plan that can't fail" Roy said pumping his fist in the air

"Pichu" Pichu was now getting excited not knowing what the plan was "Pichu"

"We're going to make our own Super Smash Bros Tournament" Roy said happy

"Pichu pichu PICHU! Pichu was jumping up and down happily

"We just have to find people to participate, the technology to teleport us to stages, and get our own mansion. It will be called the Super Smash Roy tournament"

"Pichu"

"I mean the Super Smash Roy and Pichu Tournament"

"Pichu" Pichu said happily

"It will be perfect" Roy was in visioning it before him and Pichu heard a menacing laugh coming from the tree "Who's there" Roy asked

"Someone who thinks you're an idiot" Still in the shadows

"Oh yeah than show yourself or I'll come a beat the holy crap out of you" Roy only heard more laughter which made him more angry "I'll show you" Walking to the tree

"Mewtwo don't start a fight"

"Huh" Roy heard a familiar voice "Uh"

Coming out from behind the tree was Dr. Mario "Hello Roy"

"Oh hey Doc what are you doing here"

"Nothing just hanging out with Mewtwo"

"Mewtwo, so that was you huh"

Laughing as he came out of the shadows "Yes that was me"

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"The same reason that you two are" Dr. Mario replied a bit sad

"Pichu" Pichu said as if confused

"So you two guys didn't get re-invited either" Roy asked

"Nope"

Looking over at Mewtwo "But you won the singles tournament, how didn't you get re-invited to defend your title"

"Probably the same reason you didn't get re-invited to defend your tag-team title"

"I see" Roy thought a bit then looking up "Maybe Master Hand was afraid of us"

Laughing a bit "I doubt that I mean who's afraid of you"

Getting angry "I am Roy, a lot of people are afraid of me"

"Right"

"I couldn't kicked your butt in the third round in the singles tournament"

"Really"

Pumping his fist "I could have if I didn't slip up against that puff ball Kirby in the second round" Roy said making Mewtwo laugh again "Errrrrr"

"Well they couldn't be afraid of us because we won the tournaments. First that doesn't explain them two" Pointing at Pichu and Dr. Mario who was playing around

Putting his head back down in thought "Yeah and plus Marth got re-invited"

"You see, I'm super intelligent and this doesn't make sense to me"

"Pichu pichu"

Looking over at Pichu "Uh can you-"

Cutting him off "He said that it doesn't matter what the reason is"

"Huh" Dr. Mario said confused

"Wait a minute I got come here you guys" The four huddle up like they were playing a football game "Okay here's the plan" Roy said whispering

"Can you stop whispering who's going to hear us" Mewtwo said as if annoy by the plan already

"Whatever" Going back to his regular voice "Like I said here's the plan" We go to the _Brawl_ Mansion and asked Master Hand to let us in"

"But Roy the tournament has already started"

"No my Italian doctor friend it starts in a week"

"I see"

"We all want back in the tournament so why not get back in then"

"Pichu pichu pi" Pichu said as Roy looked over at Mewtwo

"He said how about Master Hand says no"

"Well my yellow friend we won't leave"

"But Master hand will destroy us" Dr. Mario said scared

"If that's the case" Getting out the huddle and looking at the water "We go down in a blaze of glory"

"For Once I agree Roy" Mewtwo said Looking at Roy "Let's do it"

"Pichu"

"He said I'm gamed"

The three looked at Dr. Mario "What you honestly are going to try and fight Master hand"

"Yeah if it comes down to it" Roy said with a smile

"Okay I'm in" Dr. Mario said in a shaky voice

"You don't have to" Roy said annoyed

"No no I'm in"

Smiling "Oh right let's do it, we're going to prove to Master Hand that he made a big mistake" Roy said as Mewtwo, Pichu, and Dr. Mario all nodded in unison and they set off on there journey

**Okay you see that was a long chapter and I see that I'm getting a couple of reviews thank you. Okay I need your help there will be a character that will guest star in the later chapters but I want you to vote for**

**Mega Man from the Mega Man X series, I hate Mega Man NT Warrior**

**Crash Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series**

**Shadow from the Sonic Series**

**Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider Series**

**Master Chief from the Halo Series**

**Or anyone you guys might recommend (Made not get voted in)**

**Please review and vote see ya LWB**


	3. Chapter 3

**As Our Rejects from Super Smash Bros Brawl set off to the Brawl Mansion. We go to Chapter 3 and the characters in the Brawl Mansion.**

Chapter 3: New Partner

"Roy should be here so we can defend our titles"

"Yeah I agree Marth, but what can we do" Ness said playing with his yo-yo

"Hm" Marth sat there looking at the winner's wall that had the champions from the first tournament as in Samus for the singles tournament and Mario and Luigi for the tag-team tournament and the Melee Tournament that had Mewtwo in the singles tournament and or course Roy and Marth for the tag-team tournament

"Come on Marth it's time for dinner" Ness said about to walk off

"Wait a minute" Marth said making Ness stop "I didn't see Mewtwo here"

"He also wasn't re-invited"

"Why"

"Beats me, Pichu or Dr. Mario wasn't either or so I heard" Ness said as if puzzle by the situation as well

"I see, come on" Marth and Ness walked off to the cafeteria. Later on that day Marth was walking down the hall when he saw the list of people in the tournament with their pictures by their names. He saw the newcomers as in: Meta-Knight, Pit, Wario, Snake, Lucas "Hm must be the new partner Ness was talking about sense Pichu isn't here" King Dee Dee, Sonic, Captain Olimar, Diddy-Kong, R.O.B, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Wolf, and Ike "Ike" Marth looked at the swordsman similar to him and Marth

"Hi Marth"

"Huh" Marth turned around to see Samus(Out of her Armor) walking by "Uh uh hey Samus, _Damn she's sexy"_ Marth thought as he took a big gulp. He looked at the wall one final time before going his way to Master Hand's office

"Yes yes I know Crazy Hand that this event's going to be huge" Master Hand was talking to his crazy brother on the phone

"I mean it's going to be bigger than huge" Crazy Hand said on the other line

"I know" Master Hand said in a annoying tone

"Crazy"

"Look Crazy if you—"

Cutting him off "So when does the tournament start"

"In four more days right now people are getting settle in"

"Okay right, uh when's that"

"CRAZY!" Master Hand was now tick off when he heard a knock on his door "Who is it" Trying to calm down

"It's me Marth, is this a good time I could come back if you like" Knowing that he really have to talk to Master Hand now

"No no come in come in"

Opening the door "Hello Master hand" Marth said standing before the gigantic hand

"Who's that bro?"

"Look Crazy I'll call you later" Hanging the phone up with his pinky finger

"Uh"

'What is it Marth"

"I was wondering about the tournament"

"Yes the tournament, the biggest one yet"

"Yeah, it's just that I have a few questions"

"And those are"

"How come Roy wasn't re-invited he was tag-team champion with me"

"Uh"

"And Mewtwo last year's singles champion or Pichu and Dr. Mario for that matter"

"You say you need a partner huh"

"Yeah, but that's not important what about Ro-"

Cutting him off "Let's see here" Master Hand was looking at the character's list "Hm who can be your partner"

"With all due respect Master Hand, I think you're just beating around the bush now I want a reason for why Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, or Dr. Mario wasn't re-invited"

"Uh you see I can't answer that at this point and time"

"Why not you're the person who invites people to this tournament" Marth felt anger rising in his voice

"Marth it's very complicated"

"WHAT'S SO FUC—"Marth was cut off by a knock on the door

"Yes come in" Master Hand a bit desperate for anything to end this conversation

Opening the door "Is this a bad time"

"Ye-"

"No what is it Ike" Master Hand said chuckling a little

"I just came to ask about my partner status you see I don't have a partner"

"I see" Master Hand said then looking over at Marth "Ike you're from Fire Emblem are you"

"Yes"

"Well your partner problems is over, you will team up with Marth for the Tag-Team Tournament this year seeing that Marth doesn't have a partner also"

"Okay thanks" Ike said looking at Marth confused at his facial expression

"Is that okay with you" Ike ask Marth who was looking at Master Hand angrily

"Yes that's all fine and dandy"

"Good then it's settled"

"Okay now back to my question Master Hand"

Pretending to yawn "Look at the time, I'll answer your question tomorrow Marth"

"But"

Pushing him and Ike out the door "Get to know each other, see you tomorrow"

"Master Hand" Marth couldn't finish his sentence as the door slammed in his face "Errr" Marth growl

"Uh hi my name is Ike" He said extending his hand

"I know who you are" Marth said walking past Ike and going to his room for the night

The next day was okay for Marth as he came down for breakfast and walked to the table where Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Link was

"What's up our blue prince" Link said with a smile

"What's up elf boy"

"Hey I'm really sensitive about the ears" Link said covering his ears which made the other boys laugh

"Hello my name is Pit"

"Hm" Marth look to see a boy with wings "Hi my name is Marth" He said smiling

"Hey Marth this is my friend Lucas. Lucas Marth, Marth Lucas" He quickly introduce the two to each other

"What's up"

"Hey"

"He's my partner I been talking about"

"I see" Marth said looking at the two "_Man they could be brothers" _He thought looking at their clothing

"So who's your partner Marth" Ness asked

"Uh some guy name Ike he's is also from the fire emblem, where's your partner Link"

"Right here" Pointing to Pit"

"Wait I thought you'll have Zelda again"

"Nope Young Link, now _Toon_ Link got to her first and she kindly said yes"

"Okay I guess that sucks"

"Wait did you say Ike was your partner" Link said

"Yeah why"

"Nothing, but speaking of the Devil" Link pointed to show Ike walking over and taking a seat

"Hi guys"

"Hey" Everybody said in unison except Marth

"Uh I'm sorry for last night when I blew you off; I was just Man at that Hand for not answering my questions"

"It's okay"

"Alright hello my name is Marth" extending his hand

"My name is Ike partner" Ike look with a smile as the two shook hands

"Hi boys"

"The boys look up to see Samus in her zero suit walking to the table with the girls"

"Man she's hot" Ike said looking back at the boys "You think I could get her number

"Nah they said Snake already tap that" Link said with a smile

"They said Snake tap all the girls including Jigglypuff" Ness said

Laughing "Man Snake's a—WHAT! Even Zelda I'll kill him" Looking around the to find Snake

Marth look at Ike who was eating like a gentleman unlike Roy who would just eat with no care in what anybody thought "_Hm maybe this could be a nice relationship, neither the less I will find out why Master Hand didn't let Roy and the rest back"_

"Hey Marth thinking about walk you'll do to Samus" Link said laughing

"No think's your job"

"You damn straight"

Marth could only smile at his friends, some old some new but it was the beginning "Well best to get eating" Marth said to himself as he began to eat

**Okay let me first say sorry to anybody who thought that was offensive about what I said about Samus. Second I know probably are thinking Young Link was a kick off character as well, but I think they just change his name and look so he doesn't count. Finally the voting is still on for the guest character as a reminder here are the candidates.**

**Mega Man from the Mega Man X series, I hate Mega Man NT Warrior**

**Crash Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series**

**Shadow from the Sonic Series**

**Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider Series**

**Master Chief from the Halo Series**

**Or anyone you guys might recommend (Made not get voted in)**

**Please review and vote and also the fighting begins next chapter, see ya until then LWB **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back and first let me thank you for the reviews and in the next chapter the special guess character will be reveled. So here is Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: And so it begins

Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Dr. Mario were about a hundreds yards from the Brawl Mansion and they didn't know what to expect

"Well there it is" Mewtwo said with disgust

"Oh my God it looks so much cooler. I mean it's bigger, shinier, and just plan better than the Melee mansion last year" Roy said hardly able to contain himself being over happy about the mansion

The other three look at Roy in shock "Pichu pichu pichu"

"Huh"

"What he said you idiot, is remember that you wasn't invited to the mansion Roy so you shouldn't be so happy"

Calming himself down "Sorry guys, but you got to admit it's pretty cool"

"I guess" Mewtwo said looking at the mansion

"Yeah I have to agree" Dr. Mario said

"Pichu"

"Well we didn't come here to admire the mansion we came in to prove that we should be in there"

"You're right Mewtwo, let's begin plan getting into the mansion" Roy said with a smirk as the four started walking to the mansion

"Pichu pi"

"What you say Pichu" Dr. Mario asked

"He said is it a good idea just walking up to the mansion like this"

"Don't worries Pichu Master Hand won't know we're coming" Roy said with a confident smile as they continued to walk towards the mansion without a care in the world

MEANWHILE

"Them Fools do they think that they can just walk up to the mansion without me knowing" Master Hand said to himself watching the four walk towards the mansion through a monitor "Well I show them"

"That's right my Hand get the smashers" A mysterious voice said

"But my Lord I can just get rid of them myself"

"NO! You just stay here it will be fun watching the smashers destroy them fools" The voice said with a menacing laugh

"Destroy them, but my lord why can we just do something less dramatic" Master Hand said with a concern voice

"Master Hand don't you disobey me or question my orders"

"My Lord"

"GET THE SMASHERS AND HAVE THEM DESTROY THOSE PEST! "The voice yelled

"Yes my lord" pressing a button "All smashers report to the main room immediately" His voice rang over the mansion. Pressing the button to turn off the intercom "Most of them won't destroy them"

"Well convince them then my hand"

"Yes my lord" Leaving out the room"

"Yes nothing can get in the way of my plans" The voice laughed evilly

In the Main Room (or whatever those big rooms are called)

"Smashers" Master Hand said looking down at the 35 smashers

"What's up MH" Link said happily

Rubbing his eyes "Yeah what's going on I was taking a nap" Mario said hat not even on his head

"This is urgent my smashers, fours former smashers are trying to invade our precious Brawl Mansion and we don't want-"

Cutting off Master Hand "You Roy is coming and the rest" Marth said making the smashers from the melee tournament gasp and start talking among themselves

"Roy' coming back"

"Pika pika"

"Ah Mario, Dr. Mario is coming"

"Mewtwo, that guy scares the hell outta me"

"SILENCE!" Master Hand yelled making all the smashers shut up immediately "Now they are not coming to rejoin the tournament, there here to destroy it" Master Hand said making all the smashers gasp again

"LIES"

"Huh"

"That's a lie and you know it Master Hand" Marth said angrily

"Be quiet Marth this instant"

"No why would Roy and the rest be coming here to only destroy the Mansion, it doesn't make since"

"Yeah Master Hand I must agree with Marth" Samus said as all the boy smashers except a couple whistled at her but she shot them all death glare and they shut up

"Yeah MH I have to agree with Marth as well" Link said "Why would they do that"

"Because last year they were planning it"

"What" Marth asked

"Yes that is why I didn't bring them back, I just didn't want to tell you that Marth because" Master Hand stopped waiting for something and got it

"You're lying"

"You would say that Marth of course you wouldn't believe me, that is your best friend right" Master Hand sat there waiting for an replied but nothing came "Well you smashers must stop them at all cost, you got it"

Most of the smashers cheered

"Yeah we're going to get them traitors" Bowser said

"I agree with you pal" Ganondorf pitched in

"How, when I mean Roy wasn't looking like-"

"When you two weren't together, you wasn't with Marth 24/7 now were you Marth" Master Hand said in a comforting tone

"Or was he" Ganondorf said laughing

"With your gay ass" Bowser said also laughing harder than Ganondorf

"It was an honest mistake" Looking at the smashers okay I'm going to have a first line of defense" Master Hand said floating to the smashers and started to assign missions

"It can't be" Marth said to himself "But what can I do"

"Come Marth let's get this show on the road" Marth newest partner Ike said

"Oh right" What choice did Marth have

BACK OUTSIDE

"Okay what now Roy" Dr. Mario asked as the four smashers hid behind the golden metal gates

"You see Pichu no one notice we're here" Roy said with triumph smile

"Pichu"

"Roy"

"Wow look at these gates they're so much better then those brown wooden gates we had last year man that's bogus

"ROY!" Dr. Mario shouted

"What you pasta eating doctor"

"What do we do next?"

"Oh, uh..uh we can. Mewtwo knock these gates down" Mewtwo obeyed using his physics powers to blow the gates open and the four walked in "Look at it. The Mansion is way cooler than last year" Roy said "I can just- whoa" Roy barely dodged a fireball "What the hell" He looked to see Mario along with Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King Dee Dee, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pit, and Captain Olimar with his pikmin aka the first line of defense "So Master Hand doesn't want us in huh" Roy said with a smirk "Well- wait how did they know we were coming" Roy said acting crazy

"Hm I saw cameras back there about 150 yards away from the mansion"

"And you didn't tell me this why"

"Because I thought you saw them"

"Pichu pi"

"What was that Pichu"

"He said you're a moron"

"I will not aloud you to destroy the Brawl tournament" Mario said with the other smashers behind him

"What the hell are you talking about Mario; we're here to prove you guys wrong"

"Uh wrong chose of words Roy" Dr. Mario said

Mario than all of a sudden pulled out some kind of a water gun attached to his back "This is F.L.U.D.D"

"What the" Dr. Mario said confused

"Take this" Shooting out water but the four dodged it

"Okay if you guys insist we kick you guys ass than" Unsheathing his sword "Let's do it, you guys ready" Roy asked his team who all nodded "Attack" Roy charged at Mario slashing his sword which Mario was dodging

"Take this traitor" Mario used his trustee Mario tornado missing most of his hits but landing one to Roy's gut knocking him to the ground

Getting up "Damn it"

Mewtwo meanwhile was having a hard time with Yoshi and the Ice Climbers, Pichu was battling Jiggypuff, and Dr.Mario was fighting King Dee Dee

"Well your name is Dr. Mario huh, well prepare to have you as your own patient" trying to hit Dr. Mario with his hammer but Dr. Mario dodged it "Stay still you"

"Take this" Dr. Mario threw a pill at King Dee Dee who only ate it

"Yummy" Laughing "Mine turn" He said then jumping up real high and trying to come down on Dr. Mario who barely dodge it

"Whoa that was close" Dr. Mario said looking at the crater King Dee Dee just made but none the less Dr. Mario thought of a plan

"Hm not bad but" Jumping up again "Ha Ha- huh" King Dee Dee look down to see Dr. Mario meeting his face with an uppercut than doing his Dr. Mario tornado hitting him with multiple shots before both landing on the ground

"A penguin with a hammer how stupid" Dr. Mario said looking at the knocked out King Dee Dee

"Good job" Mewtwo said as he dropped Yoshi next to the Ice Climbers all of them knocked out "Watch out" Mewtwo turned around to see a peanut almost hit Dr. Mario but he used his physic powers to stop it in mid-air "Hm"

"Hey look Mewtwo a mini Donkey Kong with a hat" Laughing a little looking at Diddy Kong with two Peanut Popguns

"I see"

"Oo oo oo"

"Huh" Mewtwo turned around to see Donkey Kong behind and was immediately punch in the face with such force that he nearly put a hole in the Mansion's wall "God that hurt"

"Ooo oo" Donkey Kong said charging at Mewtwo

Dr. Mario was already turning to dodge Diddy Kong's peanuts coming from the Peanut Popguns "Stupid Monkey"

"PICCCHHHUUUUU!" Pichu yell as he try to hit Jiggypuff but couldn't due to her constant moving in her rollout attack "Pichu" Pichu said dodging her rollout attack "Pichu pichu" Pichu was getting annoyed

"Ow" Roy said hitting the ground for like the 11th time but got up again "Damn you Mario we're not trying to do anything see why we're not in the tournament" Roy said wiping blood from his mouth

"You're not here because you're trying to destroy it" Charging at Roy again shooting fireballs which Roy dodge and started to slash at Mario and used his blazer knocking Mario in the sky

"Gotcha" Breathing heavily "Huh" looking out the corner of his eye to see an arrow fly at him but he barely reflected it with his sword "Just who are you" Looking at Pit who was ready for another attack"

"Mine name is Pit"

"He must be a new smasher"

"Prepare to meet your maker Roy"

Looking at Mario "Why are you glowing" Roy asked

Mario was indeed glowing "You're finish" Mario used his most powerful technique the Mario Finale firing multiple fireballs at Roy which dodged most of them but was hit none the less and before he could the ground he was hit by another one of Pit's arrows

"AHHHH DAMN IT" Roy was on the ground breathing heavily as he lifted his head up to see Mewtwo, who was now just trying to hold off Donkey Kong who was banging on his Physics shield "Mewtwo" he said weakly then looking over to Dr. Mario who was running from Diddy Kong who was flying with his Rocketbarrel boost, and over at Pichu who got hit by the rollout and hit the ground "No Dr. Mario, Pichu" He then looked at a man with who was just running around with different color vegetables

"Give it up Roy" Mario said

"Why are you doing this Roy I heard so many good things from your friend Marth" Pit said sadly

"_Marth_" Roy thought to himself

"Roy hang in there" Dr. Mario said who was now struggling with Diddy Kong on his Rocketbarrel

"Shut up you fool" Mario said angrily "Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong hurry it up

"Ooo Oo oo"

"Now-" Mario stopped to the sound of feet walking towards them "And just who are you"

**Okay I hope you like the first fight scene, I have to admit though it probably was sloppy but anyways I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but if you already know that will be the guest character so this is the final chance to vote and here again are the candidates **

**Mega Man from the Mega Man X series, I hate Mega Man NT Warrior**

**Crash Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series**

**Shadow from the Sonic Series**

**Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider Series**

**Master Chief from the Halo Series**

**Or anyone you guys might recommend (Made not get voted in)**

**Also the smashers can used their final smash any time they want in case you're wondering. I might not be updating in a while but please review and give me your opinion on the fight scene and don't forget to vote. See ya until the next chapter LWB **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm finally back, sorry for the long long long wait but here is the next chapter...if anybody is still interested. Oh and the winner special guest character is... well read and find out.**

Chapter 5: A new ally...kinda

"I will tell you again, just who are you" Mario said getting ticked

Finally showing himself "You don't know who I am"

"Shadow wait wh-what are you doing here"

"_Who is this guy"_ Roy questioned himself as he was about to get up back felt a arrow to his head and turning slightly to see Pit ready to make the finishing blow "Right you're still here" He said with an uneasy laugh

Mario was getting angry since Shadow wasn't answering none of his questions "Shadow you should be in the storage room with the other assist trophies"

"Do I now" Shadow asked pretending to act dumbfounded

"YES YOU SMELLY HEDGEHOG!" Mario was now enraged by how Shadow was acting "Now go-"

Cutting him off "NO!" Shadow shouted which was rare and that was enough to make Mario shut up "Now how is it that I was sent a letter to compete in a special tournament to only come and get put in a damn tube to only be use briefly for somebody assistance"

"Well at least you got a letter" Roy said

"Cramp it Roy, we'll deal with you later, and as for you Shadow you should be grateful"

"Hm plumber it seems that this tournament has changed you"

"What did you say" Mario said with edge in his voice

"Well I tell you something, I refuse to be used and I'm going in there to kick whosever ass I want leading up to the hand himself and no will stop me"

"Okay Shadow have it your way, Diddy Kong if you will"

"Sorry Mario I think it's just you and the angel here"

"What" Turning around to see Donkey Kong through a wall, Diddy Kong on the ground knocked out with his barrels broken, and Jiggypuff getting slammed to the ground by Mewtwo's physic "Damn it"

"Maybe you should have pay a little more attention huh Mario" Roy said with a smile

"And if I was you kid" Mewtwo got behind Pit with his powers ready to go as well as Pichu shocking up "I would put down the bow"

"What should we do Mario" Pit asked putting down his bow slightly

"You should just give up" Roy said as he saw he was free to get up

"NEVER!" Mario said "We will fight until our last breathe, you all will pay started with you Shadow"

"Oh really"

"Yes really" Mario said as he looked to be charging up and then shot a furry of fireballs at Shadow

"Whoa" Roy said in shock as he saw the barriage but it didn't matter as Shadow dodge everyone and instantly saw Shadow in face to face with Mario who was shocked by the speed

"Wrong move" Shadow said before punching Mario far back who hit the ground right in front of Roy

"You should really give up" Roy said looking down at him

"Nev-"

Cutting him off "Have it your way" With that Roy knocked him out with the handle of his sword "What about you kid" Roy said as Pit looked down defeated "Good" Roy said as he put his sword away with a smile then walking towards Shadow "So your name is Shadow right"

"Never" Pit said in a whisper as he saw Mewtwo and the rest let their guard down and quickly pulled his bow and arrow back up and made a quick shot at Roy

"ROY!" The team said in unison

"Huh" Roy turned around to see the arrow coming his way

"Chaos control" Was all they heard as the arrow started to slow down

"Cool" Roy said as he simply moved aside as the arrow went back to normal speed harmlessly hitting the ground "How did you do that"

"I just can" Shadow said simply walking pass Roy

"I will never give up"

"Come on kid it's five on one" Dr. Mario said getting bored by Pit's pesistance

"No I still have Olimar"

"Who" The team said in unison with question marks over their head

"Him" Pit said pointing to Olimar who was having a tea party with his Pikmin

"Okkkkay what can that guy do"

"Olimar help me"

"Hm" Olimar got up quickly with a serious look as did his pikmin

"So what do he do" Roy said putting his hands in his pockets

"Oh you'll see" Pit said with a cocky grin which got the ready for a special attack "Attack my friend" Pit said and Olimar did...by throwing his pikmin at Roy and the gang

"Is this guy throwing his friends at us"

"That would seem Roy" Mewtwo answered as he and the rest was just knocking them down

"Hmph pathetic" Shadow said looking as Olimar stopped his attack

"Okay angel kid this is stupid" Roy said looking at Pit who was on his kness praying "No what"

Getting up "He was just a decoy"

"A decoy" Dr. Mario questioned

"Pichu" Pichu said cocking his head to the side

"ATTACK" Pit yelled as the Roy and them was quickly getting hit left and right "Say hello to my army"

"Great he has an army" Roy said as again unseathed his sword and started swinging wildly hoping to hit a soldier as Mewtwo was shooting with his psybeam, Pichu using his thunderbolt, and Dr. Mario throwing his pills

"As for you" Pit said looking at Shadow "You will pay for what you did to Mario"

"You're a waste of my time"

Pulling his bow into two swords and charged at Shadow and started swinging but Shadow was again using his speed to dodged and punched Pit in the stomach but Pit used this to slash him in the arm "Take that"

"Now I'm pissed" Shadow said as he held his arm

"For the-"

"Chaos spear" Shadow said throwing some yellow looking daggers at Pit which hit him making fall to the ground bleeding all over "You're finish" Walking away

Hitting the last soldier "Stupid things" Roy said looking at his team "Are you guys okay" He asked as all of them nodded "Hey Shadow" Roy said looking at Shadow almost in the door

"What"

"I was wondering" Roy stopped to think of his words

"Did you kill him"

"Huh" Roy said looking at Dr. Mario who was over Pit's body

"Don't know don't care"

"Wow that's harsh"

"No Doctor he's not dead" Mewtwo confirmed

"Well can't leave him like this" With he started to tend to Pit's wounds

"What do you want" Shadow said looking at Roy getting impatient

"Well I was wondering, well you see were also after Master Hand to prove to him that we deserve to be in the tournament also"

"I don't want to enter the stupid tournament, only to defeat Master Hand and prove to him that I am all strong"

"Well"

"Don't need you or the rest of these rejects help, now if you excuse me" Shadow said about but Olimar got in his way to only be punched out the way getting knocked out in the process

"We're not rejects"

"Whatever" Walking in

"Stupid Hedgehog"

"But he seems pretty powerful" Mewtwo said thinking

"Pichu pichu"

"What was that Pichu"

"He said that maybe he can help us without even trying to do so"

"Huh"

"Pichu pichu pi

"He said he can get rid of some trouble for us by going through the other smashers, and that seem to be a good idea Pichu"

"Yeah, hm stupid hedgehog is helping us without even knowing it" Roy said with a chessy smile "Are you almost done Doc"

"Yup" Getting up "He should be okay" Looking down at his work which was just bandaging

"Well then come on team" Roy said with excitement as he walked in the mansion follow by his team

Meanwhile

"They have defeated your first line of defense" The voice said to Master Hand

"I will send my next line of defense master"

"Good" The voice said

"But why are we doing this"

"They must not interfer with my plans"

"What can they do"

"They are the key and they must now be destroyed

"Yes my master"

"Don't worry hand everything will go as plan" The voice said with a menacing laugh, little did they know that someone was listening otside the door

"I knew it" Marth said taking his ear off the door "But walk is Roy the key of, and most importantly I must stop the other smashers" Running down the hall

**What does the voice mean by "they are the key" and most importantly who is the voice, can Marth stopped the smashers from attacking Roy and the gang. What will Shadow do and what will our rejects run into in the mansion. These answers will be reveal in upcoming chapters. I have returned so please review and thanks for the votes I got. LWB**

**P.S sorry if this chapter was short to you guys**


End file.
